youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Resort
"The Last Resort" (Japanese: 渚のエミー Nagisa no Emī?, lit. Amy on the Beach) is the ninth episode of the anime series Sonic X. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Tails *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Mr. Tanaka *Ella *Civilians at the Beach *Dr. Eggman *Bokkun Plot Amy and the others plan to go to the Emerald Coast. Chris was upset because he has to replace his mother at the opening of the new hotel at the Emerald Coast. Chuck tells Chris that the opening won't be long and he can return to the group. Then, Sonic says that he's not going to the Emerald Coast and runs off. Chris wonders why Sonic refused to go and Amy explains that Sonic hates water which causes Chris to remember the moment which he rescued Sonic from the pool. Then, Amy says that it won't be fun without Sonic. Then, Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese take off to the Emerald Coast in the X- Tornado while Chris, Ella and Mr. Tanaka go to the opening in a car. Meanwhile, Sonic was lying on the grass, picks up a flower while looking at the sky and wondering who needs the ocean. At the Emerald Coast, Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese have fun at the Thorndyke's beach house. During the opening, Chris feels a little embarrassed. After a while, Amy walks on the beach and begins to daydream about Sonic until a coconut falls off and hits her head, causing her to throw it to the ocean. While walking, Amy sees a couple talking and was surprised to see that a girl gave to her boyfriend a charm bracelet which it will protect him from water. So, Amy creates the same bracelet for Sonic and wondering what will Sonic says. However, Dr. Eggman and his robots destroy the hotel and create his amusement park. Dr. Eggman then holds Chris, Ella and Mr. Tanaka captive. Meanwhile, Sonic comes back home when he's confronted by Chuck. On TV, there's an announcement about Dr. Eggman creating his amusement park from the hotel. Then, Bokkun arrives with a bomb and flies away when it explodes. Sonic runs off to the Emerald Coast to stop Dr. Eggman. At the Emerald Coast, Tails takes off in the X-Tornado to save Chris, but Amy joins him, hoping that Sonic will come. Sonic arrives and Dr. Eggman's robot attacks him. Then, the robot got Sonic and tries to drown him until Amy sees that Sonic is in danger and jumps out of the plane to save him. Then, Amy uses her hammer to hit the robot and save Sonic. Then, Sonic uses his Power Ring to destroy the robot. After defeating the robot, Amy ran to Sonic and hugs him. Then, Dr. Eggman flies away after saying that he won this time, but he's not though. When Dr. Eggman left, Sonic told Amy what she did was crazy until Amy replies that she know, but he sometimes make her do crazy thing. Then, Sonic sighs. At the sky, Tails told Sonic if everything are okay down there. Then, Sonic told Tails that everything's fine and thanks him for the ring. Then, Sonic and Amy look at each other. Then, Sonic smiled and said "Thank you." Before he leave, Amy stop him and said "Sonic, wait!" Then, Sonic stop. Then, Amy smiled and said "Sonic, this is the bracelet I made for you to protect you from water." Then, Sonic look at it and said "You made that for me, Amy?" Then, Amy told Sonic that if he wear it, it will bring him good luck too. While giving it to him, Sonic realizes how much Amy cares for him. Before he get the bracelet, a mysterious shake causes the bracelet to fly away and then Dr. Eggman's recreated robot destroys it. While Sonic tries to run away from the robot, Amy starts to cry because Dr. Eggman destroyed the bracelet. Amy was sad for a while until she becomes angry and attacks the robot, destroying it. Then, Amy jumps to Dr. Eggman's flying pot and then a big splash appears. After Sonic sees that Amy is in danger, he has no choice but to jump to the water. Tails and Chris are shocked to see Sonic was swimming to save Amy. In the water, Amy was unconscious and Sonic gets close to save her. Still unconscious, Amy daydreams about Sonic until she gets woken up by Cream. Then, Cream tells Amy that Tails and Chris brought her when they rescued her. Then, Amy looks at her hand and sees that the bracelet is missing. Then, Amy begins to cry and says that Sonic has good luck after all. At the beach, Sonic sneezes because he went underwater after saving Amy. When he gets up, the bracelet is seen on his wrist which he fix it from Amy. Category:Sonic X